Poptropica: Perfect Sky Goes on a Cruise
by BestStoriesOutThere
Summary: This is a fanfic about the famous Poptropican actress Perfect Sky. Her video about Angry Flipper on airplane was super funny so I decided to make Angry Flipper a main character in the story. So basically, Perfect Sky goes on a cruise. On the cruise Perfect Sky will be performing, while Angry Flipper is being his usual hilariously dumb self. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Waiting for the Boat

Perfect Sky walked along the beach with her wet feet covered in sand. "Come on Angry Flipper," she shouted to her friend, who was at least 30 feet behind her. Perfect Sky walked towards a shop near the beach to get a snow cone. Angry Flipper followed her from behind. "When do we get on the boat?" he asked curiously. "You can go to your room when ever you want but I'm not getting on the cruise until after I get a snow cone," she replied. While Perfect Sky waited on the line to get her snow cone and one for Angry Flipper, Angry Flipper sat on a sandy rock by the beach and waited. He was excited. He had never been on a cruise before. Because Perfect Sky was going on a tropical cruise, he decided to get a room on the boat too because he and Perfect Sky are friends. He knew Perfect Sky was going to do a live performance and he thought that he could try to join, knowing that fans would be watching and he might get famous. After 30 seconds of waiting, Angry Flipper got bored and got up off of the rock. Looking around, he noticed lots of people by the beach. He proceeded towards a picnic area a few feet away from the beach, where he saw lots of people eating. He noticed someone eating a tuna sandwich. "Hi! I like tuna too!" he exclaimed. "Umm...ok...," the person replied. Angry Flipper then walked away from him and walked over to another person. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. "Ummm...red...," she replied. After bothering a bunch of random people, Angry Flipper decided to go swimming in the ocean while he waited for his snow cone. A couple minutes later Perfect Sky came back with 2 blue raspberry snow cones. "What did he get himself into this time?" she thought to herself, not knowing where Angry Flipper was. She went back onto the beach to look for Angry Flipper and saw him sitting in the water, only about 5 inches deep with really calm waves shouting,"Help! I'm drowning!" "Get up, you are not drowning." she stated. "Why were you gone so long?" he asked while standing back up. "I was only on the line for 2 minutes," she replied while handing him a snow cone. They sat at the picnic tables by the beach waiting for the boat and eating their snow comes. The cool breeze began to get stronger, blowing Perfect Sky'a hair and eventually blowing away Angry Flipper's hat. "My hat!" He shouted and ran away, chasing the hat for the next 15 minutes. Later, Perfect Sky looked and saw Angry Flipper wet and covered in seaweed with his hat back. "I don't want to know," Perfect Sky whispered for no one but herself to hear. Moments later, they saw the cruise ship coming and ran over to get on.

Author's Note: I was hoping to get my fan-made story to be as funny as Perfect Sky's videos with Angry Flipper but I am no professional so it probably won't be nearly as great.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Settled in

When they got on the cruise ship, Perfect Sky and Angry Flipper each went into their rooms. Perfect Sky went into her room which was pretty big for a cruise ship, being she is a celebrity and super rich. She set down her luggage and sat down on her the bed. Her room was very nice. It was fancy, big, clean, and it had a ceiling fan- that actually worked well! She turned on the flat screen TV while sitting on her bed with the ceiling fan turned on, drinking a nice cold glass of lemonade.  
Meanwhile, Angry Flipper was in his room, which was also very nice, being that he is rich too, but not as great as Perfect Sky's because he isn't a celebrity. He threw his luggage onto his bed and opened it up. He searched through the luggage, throwing clothes everywhere until he found his box of microwaveable popcorn, which he stored in his luggage with his clothes unlike Perfect Sky who had a separate bag for her food. He popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned on his TV. He wanted to sit on his bed, but there wasn't enough room on his bed with his luggage and all the mess that he made. So he sat on a pile of clothes what was on the floor from taking his luggage apart earlier and got out a bag of assorted individually wrapped candy, throwing the wrappers on the floor as he finished the candy.  
After 20 minutes of getting settled in, Perfect Sky decided to visit Angry Flipper. She walked over to his room and knocked on the door. "Angry Flipper! Can I come in?" she asked. "Yup, it's unlocked," he replied. When Perfect Sky opened the door, she saw the trashed room and Angry Flipper sitting on a pile of clothes and candy wrappers. "You have been in this room for only a few minutes and you already made a mess of it?! It was perfectly clean and look at this place now, it's a wreck!," she shouted, not angrily but laughing slightly. "It's not that bad," her friend replied. "Well I'm going to go look for something to eat. How about you come?" she suggested. "Yay I want foods!" Angry Flipper shouted in excitement, running towards the hall way. The 2 kids then went towards the dining area with Perfect Sky's body guards along with them, because they were 2 kids alone on a boat, and one is a celebrity no less!


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting a Fan

They got to the dining area, sat down, and ordered some food to eat. While sitting down eating, a 16 year old girl at the table across from them noticed Perfect Sky at the table. "OMG! It's Perfect Sky!" the girl called out while running towards Perfect Sky's table. "Perfect Sky you are my favorite child actress! Actually my favorite any actress! Can I have your autograph?" she asked while handing Perfect Sky a paper and pen. "Of course," Perfect Sky replied with a smile on her face. "And who is he?" the girl asked while towards at Angry Flipper playing with his food. "That's my friend Angry Flipper. We are both 12 and he acts almost like an annoying little, twin brother," Perfect Sky replied. "Oh I see," the girl said while laughing. "And I heard you will be performing live on this cruise?" she continued. "Yes, I will be acting out some of the scenes from my movies and a sneak peek of my next movie." Perfect Sky stated. "Awesome, can't wait! Well I'll stop interrupting your dinner. Bye!" she said while walking back to her table. Perfect Sky looked back at Angry Flipper to see him throwing shrimp at a table behind him.


	4. Chapter 4- Getting to bed

After dinner, Perfect Sky and Angry Flipper both went back to their rooms. Perfect Sky went into her room and put on her pajamas, which were pink pants and a light pink shirt and a gray kitten on it. After brushing her teeth, she sat on her bed and turned on the TV when all of the sudden, Angry Flipper was knocking on the door. When she opened the door, he came bursting in wearing his pajamas, which where blue with a design of airplanes and white clouds all over them. "I'm out of toothpaste! Do you have any spare bubblegum toothpaste that I can have?" he asked. "No, all I have spare is mint toothpaste," she replied. "Oh well. I guess I'm not brushing today!" he said while smiling and exiting the room. Perfect Sky ran over to her door. "You have to brush your teeth!" she shouted to Angry Flipper who was running down the hall way towards his room. "No I don't!" he shouted back. While he was still running through the hall way, an adult saw Angry Flipper. "Kid, shouldn't you been in bed or something?" she asked. "I'M NOT BRUSHING MY TEETH TODAY!" he exclaimed. Perfect Sky saw this and crawled into her bed, laughing. She laid in bed watching TV because she didn't feel like resting. Meanwhile Angry Flipper was on his bed hiding under the sheets, afraid of the monsters hiding under his bed, which of course were not real.  
Author's Note: Angry Flipper's pajamas were inspired from the video with him and the business person on an airplane. I love that video!


	5. Chapter 5- A Thief

The next morning, right after breakfast, Perfect Sky was going to go swimming. Just as she was about to head over to the pool, Angry Flipper knocked on her door. "Come in," she shouted loud enough for him to hear from outside the room. "What are you doing?" he asked while entering the room. "I'm heading to the pool to go swimming," she replied. "Ok well maybe I'll go swimming later too!" he responded. Perfect Sky pulled something out of her drawer. It was a watch, pure gold with diamonds for the numbers. She put it into her tote bag, knowing that leaving this expensive watch could be dangerous. As she headed out the door, Angry Flipper also left to get back to watching TV. When Perfect Sky got to the pool, she set her tote bag on a chair with one of her body guards standing by watching the bag. Meanwhile, someone was watching from a corner. He knew that the watch was in the tote bag, if only he could distract the guard. Just then, he came up with a plan. His friend, who was his partner in this scheme, sat down on a chair. A few minutes later he shouted, "OMG! Perfect Sky is drowning!" The body guard immediately jumped into the water to save her. While he had the chance, the thief grabbed the watch out of the tote bag and ran away. After realizing that Perfect Sky wasn't drowning, the guard went back to his spot. An hour later, Perfect Sky got out of the pool and grabbed her tote bag. She walked back to her room, not knowing that her watch was gone.


	6. Chapter 6- The Investigator

Later that night, Perfect Sky was getting ready for dinner. After she put her dress on, she remembered that she wanted to put on her new gold watch. When she opened her tote bag, she saw that the watch wasn't there, she screamed loud enough for the people in the nearest rooms to hear. Angry Flipper heard her scream and ran to Perfect Sky's room to see her panicking and searching through all her drawers. "Perfect Sky what's wrong?" he asked. "My new watch is missing!" she replied with a nervous voice. After checking her whole room and realizing that it wasn't anywhere to be found, Perfect Sky called the police. They sent a helicopter and an investigator parachuted onto the deck of the boat. The investigator asked Perfect Sky to describe the watch to him. "Well, it's pure gold, and it has diamonds on it...and diamonds for the numbers! Oh..and it makes a meow sound when it hits 12 o'clock!" she said while still panicking. "Meow?" he asked? "Yes! Like a cat," she added. After all this was over, it was already 10:00 PM so Perfect Sky left to have a very late dinner while the investigator began his search. The word was already spreading around the ship that the only celebrity on the boat, Perfect Sky's watch was stolen. When Perfect Sky got back to her room, she stayed up all night, nervous about her valuable watch being stolen. At 11:45, the investigator headed towards the bedrooms in the next hall way after Perfect Sky's knowing that at 12:00 he would hear the meow sound. Around 12:00 he thought he heard a meow and ran over to the door he heard it coming from. When he went in to investigate, he saw an orange cat sitting on a bed. A little while later, he thought he heard it again. When he checked in that room, he saw nothing but a guy singing in front of a mirror. After a lot of failed attempts to find the watch, the investigator was given a break until morning.


	7. Chapter 7- A headache From Worrying

The next day, Perfect Sky woke up with a bad headache. She got up to get some medicine for her headache and sat on her bed. Angry Flipper knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Yes," she replied. "Are you okay? You look like you don't feel so good," he asked. "I stayed up all night worrying about my watch and now I've got a terrible headache! Today is the day of my performance and I have to get better in time," she replied. She got out a bowl and poured some cereal in, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get up for breakfast. "Well I'll stay here with you for a little while and play my new board game with you," Angry Flipper said while taking out his board game. "ABC123?" Perfect Sky read the box out loud. "It says ages 0-3" she added. "Well I think its fun so we'll play it anyway," Angry Flipper replied. Since he is one of her best friends, Perfect Sky just went along with it. Meanwhile, the investigator was searching and the thief knew about this. He had to come up with a plan so no one would catch him. He looked around the hall way, searching for somewhere to hide. The thief kept the watch with him at all times so no one would find it. He wanted to escape and go hide but he knew that people would catch him. When he looked up at the ceiling, he noticed a vent, the perfect passageway to the next room. After hours of playing ABC123 with Angry Flipper, Perfect Sky's headache was feeling a lot better just in time to get ready for her performance. Later that night, 95% of the people on the cruise left their rooms to watch Perfect Sky's performance. This was the thief's chance! He had to hide the watch somewhere because it was so hard to always keep it with him. Since most people left their rooms, he was able to search for a hiding spot without people seeing him. Just the, he heard the investigator coming and ran away with the watch still with him before he could get caught.


End file.
